


In You I Find My Identity

by MiaSif



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Major Character Injury, Temporary Character Death, Vessels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-07-17 10:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16094000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaSif/pseuds/MiaSif
Summary: It was supposed to be an easy hunt but it a wrong turn of events, Anna showed up with her blade coated in holy oil, knowing that was the one thing angel's (namely Cas) couldn't heal, to kill Dean in a misplaced attempt to stop the Apocalypse. Castiel hears Dean's soul cry out for his help and he appears in front of Dean, taking the full brunt of the stabbing. Dean does the only thing he can think of to save his friend. He says yes to his angel.





	1. Guts Over Fear- Eminem FEAT. Sia

The drive to Texas was stilted and uncomfortable. Sam and Dean had just reconnected after Sam had attempted to go his own way, had Lucifer appear to him, tried to get with back with Dean, had been promptly turned down and then out of the blue, his brother had changed his mind. Dean had told Sam a little bit about what brought on the change of mind and although Sam wasn't sure how he felt upon realizing that his brother wanted him with him more so that he could keep on eye on him than because he actually wanted him around, Sam was thankful regardless. Something about being with Dean, his older brother, made him feel safe. Like none of the boogey men could get him. He snorted and shifted in his seat thinking he was the damn boogey man now. 

"You alright, Sam?" Sam flinched. Ever since they'd rejoined, Dean had taken to calling Sam, "Sam" versus "Sammy", yet another sign that Sam took as bad news. He sighed internally as he responded. "Yes, Dean. Why?" Dean scratched the back of his head, his tell that he was about to delve into something that embarrassed him. Knowing Dean, it was probably something a little chick-flicky. It made Sam's mouth twitch upwards in one corner. "I don't know, man, just looked like you were in the middle of an internal debate. Just offering my help if you need it to figure something out." Dean mumbled, a blush covering his freckles. Sam looked out the window as he thought of what to say. He wished he could tell Dean about his boogey-man joke but whilst perhaps once upon a time he might have been able to, alas, these were no longer those times. If he said that now, it would be Dean flinching. "No, Dean, I'm good. Just thinking." "Ok, Sam. Just let me know if that changes. I'm, uh, I'm here for you, man." Sam bit his lip and didn't say anything, opting instead to turn back and look out the window again. They'd been on the road already for seven hours and they still had another two before they reached their destination. How was Texas so damn big?

***

Sure enough, approximately two hours later, the boys were settling in to a crappy motel as was their MO. The motel they'd found was off Hwy 199 in Fort Worth. Sam stretched as he got out of his brother's precious "Baby" before curiously looking around. It was his first time in the big metroplex that was Dallas/Fort Worth. To his right, off in the distance, he could see tall buildings and he concluded that was probably Fort Worth's downtown. He'd done some research on their way there and was hoping to convince Dean to accompany him to Billy Bob's, a place with a damn mechanical bull that Dean would be ecstatic to ride. Plus, it was located in the "Stock Yards". That was, apparently, where they used to have cows. Or something like that. Sam couldn't rightly remember as he wasn't really interested in cows; he could appreciate the historic value in it however, and looked forward to checking it out. Once their case was wrapped up, of course. And if Dean acquiesced. Speaking of Dean, Sam turned and saw his brother taking long strides and was almost at the door. Sam walked quickly to catch up. 

"Hi y'all. Welcome to Avalon. How can I help you gentlemen today?" Her accent made both Sam and Dean smile. "Aw," thought Dean, "she said 'y'all'." For some reason, the accent appealed to him. He discreetly checked her out but while he could appreciate her beauty, for reasons Dean didn't want to examine, he didn't actually feel like bedding her. His thoughts unwittingly going back to a certain blue-eyed angel whom Dean did not have a crush on, no sir, because Dean was straight. Straight as a fucking circle. Wait, what?


	2. Justicia- Natti Natasha

After checking their room out and ensuring it had the proper wards, the ones Castiel had taught them, the brother's got down to brass tacks. Sam had already done most of the research, now they just needed to interview a few people to find the witch behind the mess, kill her, and bada-bing-bada-boom, they could move on to more important things, namely, the Apocalypse that was upon them. 

Dean also needed to find a way to kill Zacariah, that piece of shit angel was on his last fucking nerve. 

"Hello, boys." Both brothers whirled towards the voice, weapons out, only to find Crowley and named King-of-Hell behind them, scotch glass firmly in hand. The other hand held two glasses. "Care for a drink?" He asked, lazily, thoroughly unafraid of their weapons, as he knew they could do nothing against him. "What the fuck are you doing here, Crowley?" Dean yelled. "Calm down, Winchester. Just came to see how my two favorite pets are. Where's Feathers? I thought he stayed attached to your ass." 

Sam rolled his eyes as he lowered his weapon and responded while Dean was still sputtering. Honestly, his brother was so damn see-through in his affections. How he didn't see it himself, Sam didn't know. No one could out stare each other the way those two did. Sam didn't care. His brother could do a lot worse than a freaking ANGEL. 

"I don't want a drink, Crowley. It's not even freaking noon yet and we're here to work. We don't know where Cas is- presumably handling some angel business. And to answer your last question, no, he and Dean haven't consummated their 'profound bond' yet." What? He could be a little shit too. Plus the way Dean indignantly shot a glare his way was too funny. 

"I'll take some of that scotch," Dean mumbled. Apparently the two comedians in the room, having laughs at his expense, was too much for him. 

Crowley handed him one of the empty glasses that filled itself up on the way to Dean's outstretched hand. Neither boy was sure how they'd come to be Crowley's sort of friends. Sure, he was a demon bastard, but more often than not, he seemed to play on their field, not opposite of them. Of course, when he did step on the field it was because there was something in it for him but at least he was smart about backing them. As he'd told them before, if he had to be on anyone's side, he'd be on there's since even though they fucked up somethings, for the most part they always won. They were his Trojan horse. His underdogs, that always found it in them to rise up and win. 

"What do you want, Crowley?" Sam asked tersely. They had shit to do and sitting here shooting the shit with the KOH was not one of them. Plus, his brother drank sufficiently, he didn't need to add drinking this fucking early into his ever growing repertoire. 

"I heard you boys were trying to find a way to kill Lucifer. I came here to give you this." The Colt materialized in his hand. Sam didn't move. This had to be a trick of some sort. Dean didn't move either, eyeing Crowley warily. "What's in it for you?" "Boys, boys, it's not a trick. I'm not the bloody Trickster (Sam winced). I don't want Lucifer trying to usurp my position ergo, it's in my best interest to hand you the weapon that can best kill him." "Aren't you really the one usurping him? You know, since he's the actual devil?" Dean pointed out. Crowley waved it away, "Semantics. Hell is my domain now. I don't want to have to fight for it again." "You mean, because you'd lose. King of hell or not, you can't go up against a freaking archangel, fallen or not." Sam said. 

Crowley eyed him. "You're a smart moose. Fine, ok. I don't want to fight against him for it. No one is strong enough to fight me now except for him. He's my weakness. There, you happy now?" 

Seemingly satisfied with his response, Sam reached for the Colt. "What's to stop me from using this against you now?" He asked Crowley, training the weapon on him. "Well, I'd say the biggest thing would be that it doesn't have any bullets in it." Crowley smirked. "We may be in a truce but I'm not stupid, Moose." Sam's lips twitched upward. He always appreciated forethought and intelligence no matter the source. Smart demon. 

Finally Dean spoke up. "So, where do we find Lucifer? Because we've been looking for the dick but so far nothing." Dean took another sip of the scotch, enjoying the burn it made as it went down. That was some damn good scotch, he couldn't deny the KOH had some good taste. "Where'd you find the Colt anyway? Last we knew, Bela had it." Crowley's eyes glinted, all of a sudden showing his KOH essence. Both boys shuddered. This was a demon in front of them. Not just any demon, but the very king of hell. "I took it from Bela, the bitch. She acquired it so she could take me out with it to negate her deal. Thank you boys for finding her for me." 

Dean shuddered. "So she's on the rack?" Even saying the words left a bad taste in his mouth, quickly forcing memories he tried his damnest to forget to the forefront of his mind. He shook his head quickly to rid himself of them. Crowley eyed him before speaking, almost gently. "I'm not answering that, Squirrel. It's better for your state of mind. I need you fully aware for what you boys are about to do. That is, killing Lucifer." 

"Crowley?" Sam said. "How'd you get in anyway? We have this place warded, not to mention we're warded. How'd you find us?" "Three ways. One, I placed a tracker on you. And two, the warding mostly covers angels. I haven't been one in a long time and three, your warding is for demons, not kings." "TRACKER?!" Both boys shouted. "You son of a bitch!" Dean continued ranting for another minute while Crowley just stood there, sipping on his scotch. He couldn't believe he'd been so stupid. It had been a slip of the tongue. He could practically see and hear (or, he was certain he would, if Squirrel would cease speaking) Moose's cogs turning in that big brain of his. 

"Dean. Shut up. Crowley-"

"Well, boys, that's it for me. Here are the bullets." Placing them quickly on the nightstand next to him, Crowley snapped his fingers and was gone. 

"What do you mean shut up, Sam?! You heard him, he has a freaking tracker on us! We need to know where and remove it. Let's call Cas, maybe he can sense it or something. Cas! Get your feathery as-" His "prayer" was cut off as his brother slapped his hand over his mouth. "Dean. Shut up for a moment. Let me talk, dammit." Dean glared at him and crossed his arms but didn't attempt to keep talking. "Dean, he said he hasn't been an angel in a long time. Was Crowley an angel at some point?" Dean's eyes widened as he recalled the conversation in his mind. His brother was right. Interesting. Very interesting. Dean stepped back from Sam's hand. "Can I speak now?" Sam huffed. "Yes, Dean". "Thank you, Samantha." Sam almost sighed in relief. It wasn't Sammy but at least it wasn't Sam. 

"Let's call Cas ok? We can tell him both pieces of information and go from there. If we can get Crowely's angel name, we can give Bobby the information and then figure out if that information helps us out any. We need to see if Cas can sense this tracker vs us looking for it because it's faster and we need to get a move on on this case. I hope he didn't hurt Baby. That bastard better not have hurt Baby or he's dead. I'll hand deliver him to Lucifer myself." Sam smiled. Few things got his brother as riled up as when they threatened Baby or him. Well, that used to be the case. It may not be anymore, he thought sadly. He'd massively betrayed his brother's trust. He'd beat him. He'd never forget Dean's face as he turned and walked out of that hotel room after Ruby. Hopefully he'd get the chance to make up for his mistakes. No matter what. 

Sam nodded his acquiescence to Dean's plan. Dean was the best hunter he knew. His mind was sharp and he could formulate a plan that worked almost instantly, whereas Sam had to think about it and research. They each had their fortes he supposed. 

Dean raised his eyes upward as he began his prayer again. "Cas? Would you come down here? We're having an issue." Cas appeared immediately. "Hello, Dean". Dean jumped. "Dammit Cas! Personal space man!" He said, staring into the other man's blue, deep blue, no, vibrant blue eyes. Fuck, what had he been saying? Of course his brother took that moment to clear his throat, the little shit. Blushing furiously Dean turned to glare at Sam. "What, Sam?" He snapped. Sam's lips twitched upward. "The issues, remember?" Right. The issues. Wait, what issues? He stared at Sam blankly, mind racing to remember said issues. Sam sighed loudly before taking over. "Castiel, the King of Hell gave us the Colt with which to kill Lucifer. He also let slip that he used to be an angel and we want to know if you know him or recognize him or whatever. And lastly, he said he had a tracker on us, and Dean thought maybe you could sense it and help us get rid of it." Cas nodded. "I can. The tracker is a coin, a listening coin. It's in your car, Dean. The Colt should kill Lucifer. It's said that there are things it doesn't kill but I don't see why angels would be the exception if demons aren't. And Crowley? I'd have to be in his presence to be able to tell thought if it's been a long time as he said, his demon aura may be too strong for me to sense the angel. Dean, if you'll call me telepathically the next time he comes, I'll come in cloaked and see him that way." "You can cloak yourself Cas?" "I can, Dean. See?" and with that Cas disappeared but his voice was still there. "Cas, have you done that before?" "Sometimes Dean." came the disembodied voice. "You don't like when you see me watching over you as you sleep but that's my job, Dean." 

Dean blushed harder. What the fuck had Cas, angel of the fugging Lord, seen? 

Sam was watching the whole exchange, sadness etching into his soul. When he first met Castiel he'd called him "The Boy With The Demon Blood." Other angels called him abomination, Boy King, and of course, Lucifer's vessel. He supposed he couldn't really deny being these things but that didn't stop it from hurting. Cas never directed any of his answers his way, he spoke to Sam as little as possible and hell, he only answered Dean's prayers, as blasphemous as they were. And Dean hadn't even grown up having faith. That had been Sam's thing. He believed in God, he believed angels watched over them. Turned out they all hated him. Sam shook himself out of his thoughts. No use dwelling on that now. 

"Dean, we didn't get Lucifer's location out of Crowley. How do we call him back? Should we summon him? He might not even come." 

"Let's finish this case first, ok? Then we'll head back to Bobby's and summon him there."

"Ok, Dean."

With that Sam headed into the restroom to change, leaving his brother and his angel to stare into each other's eyes more.


	3. In My Time Of Dying- Led Zeppelin

After changing into their FBI suits, the boys headed out of the ratty motel and got in the Impala. Sam thought back to the days that they navigated by map and thanked whomever was listening for GPS. Their own sense of direction was great of course, it had to be, after them spending most of their life on the road but GPS still made things slightly easier as well as gave them the ability to know the fastest route something Dean didn't always care for since he preferred back roads where he could take Baby to higher speeds and have less of a chance of coming across police. 

The case they were working was not too far from where they were, in the North Side part of Fort Worth and they pulled in less than ten minutes later to their destination. As they walked up the battered brick walkway, Sam leaned off to the right to see a big black dog pulling roughly on its leash. "It's ok, it's ok", he tried to placate the dog to no avail. If anything it seemed to make the dog angrier. "Who is it?" They heard a voice call out sharply. They glanced at each other before Dean answered. "We're agents Shurley and Novak (Dean glanced at his brother questioningly, when the hell did he make these ids and what was with the names? Sam shrugged.) We're with the FBI. We're just here to ask you a few questions about the murder across the street." That at least got the door opened although the screen door remained closed and probably was locked, Sam assumed. "If you back up, I'll step out." The woman was older, probably in her 60's but she was a sharp dresser. She appeared to be going somewhere and based on her long skirt and overall modest clothing, Sam deduced she was probably going to church. Sure enough, glancing down, he saw a Bible in her bag and was that a tambourine? He felt surprise go through him. People never ceased to amaze him. That's why it was so important not to judge people, you never knew their truths. 

Nodding, the brothers stepped back and she opened the door slightly, keeping on eye on them all the while. "Make it quick gentlemen, I'm on my way to church." "Yes ma'am," Sam started only to be interrupted by a car engine pulling up. It was a Mercedes, a two door. Nice car, thought Sam. Then again, the lady also had a nice car, a Lincoln. They watched as a girl stepped out, dark long curled hair, a baseball cap, a septum piercing, a nose piercing, and was that, yes, that was a gun held in hand. "Mom?" She spoke out. "Are you ok?" Dean and Sam shot each other a look. What the fuck? Who just walked around with a gun in their pants, not even pants, fugging leggings? The girl walked up, gun held loosely in her hand only putting it down when her mom affirmed that she was ok. 

"Buddy, shut up!" She commanded putting a hand up and the dog stopped barking finally. She walked up to them and pulled off her sunglasses once she was standing underneath the porch. 

"Who are you?" She demanded pointing at them with the blasted gun still in her hand. "Hey! Hey! Would you put that thing away? You're making me nervous. Who just walks around with a gun?" "You're in Texas dumbass, we all do." "Hey!" Her mom let out sharply. "Don't talk like that. You know better." The girl had the decency to look abashed. "Sorry mom. Why don't you get going and I'll see what these people want." The older lady looked at her watch and then asked, "Are you going to be ok if I go?" "Yup. Luke is on his way anyway." "Oh, ok. Why? Were y'all going to church with me, sweetheart?" The girl laughed. "No, mom. Definitely not. We're heading out to Romo's." "Ok, sweetheart. Be careful then. Good day gentlemen." and in a cloud of perfume the lady went around Dean, got in her car before throwing a final wave at her daughter and driving off. 

As soon as she did the girl turned to face them, this time with a glare. "What the fuck do you want?" Dean put his hands up placatingly. "We're FBI. Agents Shurley and Novak. We wanted to ask your mom some questions about the murder across the street." Once again they were interrupted this time by the roar of an engine. They turned to see a Dodge Charger pull in to the place where the Lincoln had been and a tall man stepped out. He looked nice enough but in his hand he held, was that a fucking blade? What the hell was wrong with these people? Seeing the look on his face the girl snorted and said, "Like, I said. Texas." He nodded at her and waited for "Luke" to step up. "What's up, Mel? Who are these people? Where's mom?" "Mel" stepped to give her brother a side hug as she spoke. "Mom left to church. He (waving towards Dean) was just feeding me some bullshit line about being FBI." "We are FBI", Dean snapped finally losing patience with the whole thing. The girl laughed. "I've plenty of practice with FBI, man. I don't know who you are but you are most definitely not FBI. So. Wanna try again?" 

Sighing Dean spoke again. "Fine, we're not but we really are looking into the murder across the street. How'd you know anyway?" "FBI would have immediately relieved me of my weapon and searched me for others. Also, FBI doesn't drive Impala's unless you guys are fucking Starksy and Hutch." Sam touched his nose. "Point". 

She nodded at him. "So what are your actual names? I'm Mel and this is my baby brother Luke." "Not baby, just younger, Mel dammit." Sam had to laugh at that. He understood completely. "I'm Dean and this is MY baby brother, Sammy." "Sam". Sam immediately corrected as Mel threw him an amused look. "How are we bigger than they are and we're the baby's?" Luke asked Sam. "We can still kick your ass." Mel and Dean said together. The four of them laughed and Sam felt something in him relax. 

Mel motioned for them to take a seat on the white patio set that was there and then pointed at Luke. "He was here. He saw everything." Luke nodded but looked a little unsure about himself. "It's ok, just tell them." His sister encouraged. "The thing about it is that it was not normal. My sister here believes in everything. Vampires, werewolves, witches, angels, demons, everything so I kinda wish she'd been the one to see it so she could give you a theory of what it was, but...there was lady that came. I was out here mowing the lawn so I saw her. I hadn't seen her car before we I made a point of memorizing her license plate number because it's another thing she taught me. When anything happens out of the ordinary we make it a point to look closely at it." Sam and Dean were impressed. Most people weren't that smart. Mel's brother nodded at their looks of awe. "Yeah, she's really smart. She's a lawyer." Luke said, with obvious pride in his voice. "Oh, Sammy here went to Stanford. He was going to be a lawyer." Mel's eyes sharpened on them and she asked "Yeah? What are you guys now?" Dean and Sam shared a long look before Dean answered. "Well, we're um, hunters." "Of the supernatural, I take it?" Sam's eyes widened a fraction, damn Luke hadn't been lying. She WAS smart. They nodded and she smiled at them. "Well, let me thank you in advance. Your work probably doesn't pay well, if anything at all, so I thank you for keeping humanity safe." Sam loved her words. She was right. They had a thankless job but sometimes, meeting people like her, made it all the better. 

"Go ahead, little bro. Tell them the rest." Luke continued on, explaining that a mere ten minutes later a bright purple light seemingly permeated the property and he heard a man screaming. Luke told them that he waited until the light blasted away and then went to check. The mans eyes looked like they had exploded. "A witch" Dean breathed out. "We need to get in there and check for hex bags, Sammy." "Ok, Dean. Let's go." 

"Hey guys," Mel said as they stood up. She held up a set of keys. "Y'all maybe want keys so y'all don't go breaking the door or some shit?" Sam stifled a laugh. She really was good. Dean looked at her, "Yours?" "Yup. Bought it last year after my dad died and I was living here with my mom and saw the sign go up. It's my third property." Dean grabbed the key she threw over at him and told them that her and her brother would wait while they did their thing. Sam nodded, relieved. He half thought she'd demand to go with them. She noticed his surprised look and explained. "If I go, Luke will want to go and I'm not letting my baby brother get hurt. Besides you guys are the experts. I believe but I'm not a hunter." Dean nodded approvingly even as Luke muttered "younger dammit." This time Sam did laugh. 

As they walked across the street Dean commented that they were interesting siblings and that for once things seemed to be going their way. Sam nodded his agreement.   
Upon entering the small house, they waited for their eyes to adjust and then Dean remembered they could just turn on the lights since no one would be calling the cops on them and did so. Sam took to restroom and bedroom while Dean search the kitchen and living room. "I got it Sammy." Dean called out, less than ten minutes later. Sam joined his brother as he gingerly unwrapped the hex bag and they looked at the ingredients. As was the norm, there was a rabbits foot ("Why do the rabbits always get it?" Dean mused outloud.) chicken bone and a voodoo doll of the guy with both eyes punched out. Both brothers shuddered. What a way to go. "Revenge, you think?" "Does it matter? We still have to find and gank this bitch. I hate witches, man." Dean complained. "Her brother got the license plate number. Let's ask him for it. We can track her that way." "Good thinking Sammy."

They re-wrapped the hex bag and headed back out, locking the door behind them. Walking across the street had the dog barking again until Mel peered at him from the side of the house and told him once again to cut it out. "Any luck?" She asked, turning to face them. "Yeah. We found a hex bag, now we just have to find her and get rid of her." Dean stated, handing her the key back. She nodded. "Come inside then. Bring your computer, we have Wi-Fi and food. Luke and I will feed you while you work." "Yeah, we'll need that license plate number so we can track her. But you don't have to feed us." "Shuddup. It's Mexican food. Real Mexican food. You won't regret it. I promise. Mom always makes flour tortillas on Sundays and beans so I'll make you guys some burritos."

Dean's eyes gleamed. "Got any pie?" "No. We're Mexican. We don't really eat pie. Unless it's like for Thanksgiving or something." "Booo". Sam laughed. He hadn't seen his brother relax in a while and he was secretly enjoying his brother calling him Sammy again. Meeting these siblings had been a silver lining to having to deal with this case. Sam looked around as they followed her in. It was a small house, not even a thousand square feet but it felt good in there. Homey. He could feel the love in the room and his eyes almost watered. He wondered if having had his mom in his life would have felt like this. He looked over at Dean and could tell his brother felt it too. They looked at each other and Dean came closer and rubbed Sam's back slightly. "You guys don't have a mom, huh?" Mel asked. "How do you know?" Sam asked quietly. "The look on both your faces. It's this place. My mom believes in God so damn much that here I swear I can feel his presence not to mention the love she has for us permeates everywhere. I can feel it every time I walk in. It envelops me. It feels like she's giving me a hug." Sam nodded. "That is what it feels like." 

"Go ahead, take a seat." She pointed at the table. She left them to it, only interrupting them to hand each of them a warm tortilla with butter. It felt so good in both their mouths. Practically melted and left Dean practically salivating for more. Mel got busy cooking for the boys while Luke served them some sweet tea that was so strong, Sam knew he wouldn't be sleeping for days. Finally plates were placed in front of them and Mel instructed them to take a break. 

After some delicious food that consisted of chunks of meat with cut up potatoes and salsa, refried beans with crumbling cheese on top and, yes, flour tortillas, Dean took out the hex bag again to try to determine what the point of it had been while Sam continued working through DMV records. "You said you believe in angels right?" "Yup." "Good, because I need to call my friend here. He knows everything." "OK". "Cas?" 

In a flutter of wings, Cas appeared making everyone jump as he always did. "You alright little brother?" Mel immediately asked Luke who nodded and stared at Castiel with wide eyes. "Breathe little brother. He's just an angel." 

"This house is holy", Castiel noted, looking around. "I can almost feel my father's presence." "Yeah, Cas, we all said the same. Come look at these will ya? See if they look like anything you recognize." Cas nodded and stepped closer to Dean. "Of course, Dean." He peered at the hex bag before glancing at Mel. "You're an empath." He stated. Dean tensed. What the fuck was that? Another creature? Mel nodded. "I've never had anyone confirm it but yes. I can feel things. Emotions mostly although one time I felt a demon." "Is she dangerous Cas?" Dean hated having to ask, he'd liked Mel, dammit. Castiel shook his head. "It does not mean she has powers, she can just feel things. emotions and some thoughts coming from people. Tell me, Mel, what is your stance on the Apocalypse?" Castiel asked Mel, almost conversationally. Dean and Sam's head both snapped up to look at Mel who looked at the three of them before turning to Sam. "Sam. I can feel your guilt. My stance is this. Anything that's breakable is also fixable." Sam whispered, "I'm sorry." "For what?" "Breaking the world." Mel shook her head. "Don't be. You probably didn't have any say in it. It was probably predestined but I will tell you what, how you go about it now that you know is on you. God created free will in our kit, so don't play into anyone's destiny crap, ok? There's always a way. Always Sam." 

Sam nodded, gratefully before turning back to his screen. "I've got it Dean. She lives on Lee St.". 

Castiel watched the two brothers for a moment. Their souls were more relaxed than they had been in a while. It seemed like being here made them feel better. Yes, he'd take care of this witch for them. "Dean. Sam. I will go smite the witch. You stay here." "Why Cas? We can handle it." Dean said. Cas tilted his head at him, wondering how much to tell them before shrugging to himself. He'd just tell them. "Your souls are at peace here. I wish you to have more peace while you can. It is not difficult for me, Dean. I will smite her and I will be back in less than minutes." Dean glanced at his little brother and seemed to be deciding something for himself before he nodded his acquiescence. "Thank you Cas." 

And that's how the boys spent that day. For once day, they forgot the apocalypse and the whole mess of their lives and instead spent it with their new friends, Mel and Luke, just chatting and laughing. Later Mel had them follow her to her other brother's house, Romo, and the whole party ended up at Billy Bob's where Dean did, indeed, ride the bull and even won the $500 jackpot for holding on the longest. 

Finally it was time to go. It was past 4am, and they'd eaten at Whataburger, something Mel said was a Texan staple. Before they got in their car, Mel called them over to her car where she was bent over in the glove compartment. She pulled out an envelope and handed it to them. "I usually carry some cash here and I'm sorry it isn't more. I want you to have this and use it on whatever you want. Make sure you split it evenly." They tried to say no but she insisted. "I met an angel and hunters who confirmed every creature I've ever imagined plus you got rid of the hex bag in my house. Take this. Y'all have made my life. Oh and should you ever need anything, if anything every brings you to Texas again, please contact me. There's no need for you to stay in crappy motels. I can set y'all up in one of my homes." 

Thanking her profusely and giving each other last hugs, the boys got in their car and drove off. It had been a great day.


	4. Calma-Pedro Capo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. Just cause I'm using it to introduce Loki. The story becomes canon divergent from here as the timeline starts to get skewed. For story purposes, Gabriel has found out Chuck Shurley was his dad but the Apocalypse hasn't happened yet. Also, something that has always bugged me about the show is how much emphasis they put on people not finding out about the Supernatural and I get it, most people wouldn't actually like facing a monster, but facing one is vastly different than simply knowing they exist and so I created this OC that simply believed and was cool and laid back about it all. She's not going to be with either of the boys, consider her something of a Charlie (before she became a hunter) who helped but kinda stayed on the sidelines. 
> 
> The boys don't know that Loki is Gabriel yet so I won't be introducing him as Gabriel until that time comes. Hope you guys are enjoying it so far. I'm having fun with it.

Unbeknownst to them, Loki was watching. Had been watching all day. He'd watched the boys get to the humans house, had made up those id's for the hunters, thinking Dean would get a kick out of being named Mr. Novak, a nod to his younger brother and the fact that they needed to just do it already so the rest of the world could cease being subjected to their unresolved sexual tension. For the younger Winchester, he'd chosen the last name that his dad had opted to go by...for reasons he wasn't ready to examine yet, ok?! 

He'd heard their conversations and he thought Mel and her younger brother were interesting as well. He watched as before they four headed to Mel's older brother house, she'd called out "Sophie!" and all four (five, he'd turned too) to the sound of nails hitting the payment, running down the hill at top speed. It was a small cat that was most decidedly not female. Loki wondered for a second if maybe she didn't know the cat was male but Sammy beat him to it by hesitantly telling her. She scooped up the cat and gave him a hug and a kiss all while nodding at Sammy. "It's my equivalent of a Boy Named Sue." Sam had barked out the cutest (not cutest, wtf) laugh, putting his dimple on full display and then had helped Mel get Sophie's food and water ready. "Why don't you keep him?" Sam had asked. "Because he was born outside and I don't feel like it's my right to rip away his freedom like that. On the days he wants to hang out, he stays here with me all day and leaves when he wants but I feed him every day." Sam had nodded, shoulders brushing lightly against hers and they knelt and put everything in place and that move. did. not. make. Loki. jealous. at. all. 

He'd heard Castiel say she was an empath and the older Winchester's subsequent freak out as he was prone to act now, think later. Thankfully the others had been able to calm his dumbass down. But Loki got his own taste of the experience when he noticed that Mel kept turning to glance in his direction. He hadn't thought anything of it first but then eyes started roaming over him, as though seeking out his eyes and he'd stood very very still and Mel relaxed and continued chatting with Sam and Dean. That is until he followed behind the group of seven into Billy Bob's (How Dean had convinced Castiel to join them, Loki would never know but there was he was, walking shoulder to hip with Dean, trench coat flapping in the wind, hair mussed as was the norm for him). He'd watched enviously as Mel taught Sammy how to two step and the taller Winchester seemed to genuinely enjoy it. He'd laughed at Dean who won the pot for riding the mechanical bull the longest, something that Loki knew Castiel had to do with as he'd felt his brother's grace holding the Winchester up. From the look on Dean's face he could feel it and knew it too and upon getting off, he'd walked over to Cas and had flung an arm around his shoulder talking about "Now that's what I call heavenly intervention." Loki had snickered. That was funny. 

In short everything had been fine until it was time for them to leave (right before Whataburger), Mel had feigned having left her cell, something that confused Loki because it was right there in her hand when she was moving, something grabbed his arm and he was yanked backward.


	5. Me Niego-Reik

Loki was so surprised about being caught, that he almost stumbled as Mel pulled him backward and down the steps where they could have privacy. She was most decidedly not afraid of him. 

"Show yourself," Mel hissed at him. Loki showed himself. "Who and what are you?" She asked, eyes roaming over him, assessing him, before relaxing. 

Curious, Loki asked her, "Why aren't you afraid? I could end you with a snap." He poised his fingers in the air as to prove his point. 

Mel rolled her eyes. "Many things could end me with a snap, including guns and knives. I'm not going to walk around afraid of everything. Besides you don't feel dangerous. If anything you seem surprised and maybe a little curious." She scrunched up her nose as she looked at him, looking as though she was sniffing for his emotions. Approval shot through Loki. It was so rare to find such an interesting human. "Are you interested in Sammy?" The words flew out of his mouth before he stopped to think about them. Mel shook her head. "I'm pan but mostly I tend to go for girls. Although the male anatomy does interest me." She smirked before continuing, "But I've already placed Sammy in a little brother category so most definitely not interested." "But I saw you dancing with him." "So? I dance with anyone who gives me a chance. You want to dance next time?" She asked, quickly turning the tables on him. 

"I'll find you." He promised her. 

She nodded her acquiescence. "So? Who and what are you?" "My name is Loki." "Norse mythology Loki?" "Yup." "Cool. Why are you following us?" His eyes shot up to were the others were undoubtedly waiting on her. "Go to them, we'll talk when I come find you ok?" She nodded once again. "Ok, but don't make it longer than a week before you come, ok? I'm not known for my patience. I will summon you." She threatened, arching a brow at him before stepping in to wrap him in a hug. Loki stiffened. It had been AGES since he received a hug and she hugged like her life depended on it, her soul reaching out to wrap his grace fiercely. It startled him but the warmth felt so good he didn't want her to let go. He slowly melted into it, letting a sliver of grace reach back out to her when they both heard Castiel "I feel an angel's presence." 

Mel reacted quickly, giving a laugh, and saying "Bye, angel, looks like you've been outed. I look forward to really meeting you on Friday. Don't forget." and with that she bounded back up the stairs, leaving Loki behind in shock. 

_____________

Castiel was sure he had felt an angel's presence the previous weekend. What baffled him was that he was almost certain he knew who the grace belonged to but it couldn't be. He was dead. And further more, in the even that he wasn't dead, what would he have been doing in Texas of all things? And Mel, although he'd assured Dean that she wasn't dangerous, she'd left to retrieve her cell phone, allegedly, when Castiel was certain he'd seen it in her hand before the was going down the stairs, arm outstretched as though pulling something behind her. Had she sensed something even he hadn't? Maybe he should pay her a visit. 

Castiel was perched at the top of a cliff in Jackson, Wyoming when he felt Dean's distress through their bond and then he heard a shout enter his brain a second later. "Cas!" 

Castiel flew as fast as he could and landed right in front of Dean as he normally did. 


	6. Me Dedique A Perderte- Alejandro Fernandez

The next day found the boys still in Texas. As they'd driven away Sam mentioned that before they'd stopped in Fort Worth, he'd found what appeared to be another witch. This time in Arlington. South Arlington. Off of highway 287 and Green Oaks Rd. They saw that it was less than 25 minutes from where they were and figuring they could take Mel up on her offer, Dean had called her, albeit hesitantly because it was past four am, after all but to their surprise she answered immediately with a "Need a place to stay?" that Sam heard loud and clear from the other side of the car. It made him smile. In their line of work it was dangerous to maintain friends but there was something about Mel that made him want to keep her and judging by the fact that Dean hadn't hesitated too long in calling her let him know that his brother felt it too. 

After Dean explained that their next case was leading them to Arlington, she told them to go ahead and head there, she had a house that was currently empty there in Arlington. Both boys were startled when she told them to exit Green Oaks Rd. and after leading them to her house on Kippers Court, giving them the access code for the numeric lock on the door, let them know about a secret room that housed weaponry and bullets as well as three thousand dollars she wanted them to take or she'd be "deeply offended". Dean and Sam couldn't believe their luck. Who was this person? After hanging up and settling in, each in their own room, which felt a little weird to them but neither wanted to voice their need to be in the same room as the other, Sam was looking up directions to the location where'd they need to be in...less than four hours, he was somewhat shocked to see that they were less than a mile, less than a block really. It took him a minute to realize that it was because they were in a cul-de- sac so, duh, there were streets really close to the other. 

Feeling a little relieved that they wouldn't have to travel far but simultaneously apprehensive about being so close to a witch, Sam finally placed the laptop to the nightstand of the nice room he was in, ensured he had a weapon underneath his pillow and his blade on his waist and fell into a deep sleep. 

_____________

The next morning they fell into their usual routine. FBI work. The signs pointed to a witch but that didn't tell them which witch so they still needed to find her. Dressed in their FBI garb, the boys headed out and went to the station where they announced themselves and got to it. By the end of the interviews they had one detail only, it was a blonde witch. "Great," said Dean, sarcastically. "If we get found out here, I'll be adding a blonde chick stalker to my record." "What record?" Sam asked. "You're dead, remember? Shape shifter case?" "How could I forget?" Dean grumbled. "Damn bastard ruined everything for me." "Eh," said Sam. "Everything's worked out ok. Remember the Bender case?" "Yeah, yeah. I've said it before and I'll say it again. Demons I understand. People? People are crazy." Sam laughed. That was true. Demons were predictable. Humans, with their freewill and all, they were a fucking toss up. One could never know what to expect from his species. Crazy SOB's. "Mel's cool though." "Yeah, she fucking is, Sammy." Dean agreed. 

"I wonder what it's like being an empath." "Careful, Sammy. Your nerd is showing." Sam gave his brother a light shove as they walked back to Baby. 

"What the flying fuck?!" Dean shouted. Sam had no words. They were undoubtedly at Baby. There weren't that many '67 Chevy Impala's on the road after all, but...why the fuck was the Impala PINK?! 

A plethora of thoughts ran through Sam's mind before it settled on one. "Trickster." He breathed out. He looked around, looking for something specific, walking around the car before he spotted it behind the rear passenger tire. "See, Dean? Candy wrapper." He didn't get a response so he straightened and looked towards his brother. Holy shit. He'd never seen that shade of red on Dean's face. His brother was pissed. Super pissed. "Stupid fucking piece of shit trickster. I thought we got rid of his fucking ass." "Could be a different trickster, maybe?" Sam was trying to stop Dean from blowing a gasket. The unhealthy food he ate could not possibly be helping his heart rate tight now. 

"Cas?! Get your feathery ass down here!" Dean practically shouted at the sky. In a jiffy, Cas was there, head tilted as he studied the car. "Hello Dean. Did you paint your car? It's no longer asthetically pleasing." "No, I fucking didn't!" Dean shouted. "It was a fucking Trickster. Sam found a candy wrapper!" 

Sam was trying desperately not to laugh. He really didn't want to rile his brother up anymore but Baby looked fucking hilarious in pink. He had to bite his cheek harder to keep the giggles that kept trying to escape in. He noticed Cas watching him carefully too late. "Sam thinks it's quite humorous" He stated in his usual blunt manner. Dean threw a glare his way. "Really Sam? Fuck you, man." That did it. Sam started laughing so hard he had to wrap an arm around his waist when his stomach started cramping, tears forming in his eyes. The more Dean glared, the more he laughed. "I'm, I'm so-sorry Dean. HAHAHAHA. It looks so fu-funny!!!" Sam couldn't stop giggling. To see such a masculine car reverted to looking like a damn Mary Kay car was everything. He knew which Trickster it couldn't be, seeing as how they'd ganked him, but damn if he couldn't help but wish to meet the one who'd done this. 

_______________

Loki couldn't stop staring at Sam, his brother's vessel. He was doubled over laughing at Loki's prank, making Loki almost preen with pride. The kid had dimples. DIMPLES. Who could resist such a thing? He'd turn Dean-o's car pink on a whim and now he couldn't help be feel like that had been his greatest prank ever, all because little Sammy had liked it. 

That decided it for him, he would show himself. 

"Heya boys. Hi Cassie." 

Everyone started shouting at the same time while Loki just stood there and materialized a lolli that was bigger than his face. Winking lasciviously at Sam, he started taking long licks of it, twirling it around his tongue in a show unbefitting of an angel, but who the fuck cared? They didn't know that about him. 

"Didn't we kill you, motherfucker?" Dean screamed, his face reaching a dangerous level of red. 

Loki shrugged. "Looks like it didn't take, Deanie. Whatcha gonna do about it?"

"It didn't take?" Castiel asked, inquisitive as ever, head tilted in a manner that tugged at Loki's heart. 

"'Parrently not, Cas. Why?" 

"Because that means he's not who he says he is. If he was a Trickster, it would have taken." 

"Well, that's my cue to go boys. See ya little- Cassie." Fuck, he'd been about to call Castiel, little bro, Loki thought as he snapped his fingers and went invisible. 

Castiel stiffened. 

"What is it, Cas?"

"It can't be." Cas whispered. 

"What is IT, CAS?" 

"My...my brother, my older brother, Gabriel, used to call me both Cassie and little bro and this pagan god, this Trickster was about to call me the same. I just. What if. What if that's my brother?" Cas sounded awed. "I thought he died." '

Dean snorted. "Well, he's a dick. Just like the rest of them."

"No Dean. You don't understand. Gabriel was never like the rest of them. Of all the archangel's he was the most beloved. He was the only one who took interest in the fledglings, staying with us for days. He taught me..." at that Castiel's voice faltered. "He taught me how to fly." He finally spoke, in a broken voice. "We mourned him. I mourned him. We thought he was dead and now I'm almost certain he's been playing pagan this whole time."

"What kind of archangel would play pagan?" Sam finally spoke up. 

"Gabriel." Cas whispered, his eyes vacant, lost in the memories. "Gabriel would."


	7. Come Get Her- Rae Sremmurd

Dean stood stock still at Cas's whispered confession. The whole thing made Dean stand straighter and pay attention. Cas was his best friend, if he was hurting, Dean was hurting. Cas meant more to him than most humans did, save for Sammy, of course. If that dick, Loki, was really his brother, Gabriel, then Dean would make an effort to be nice to him. It did something to Dean to see that there was still a brother out there that obviously meant a lot to Cas. No one else seem to, he'd never seen such a strong reaction come out of his usually stoic friend. He'd do whatever he could to bring him and his brother back together. 

Mind made up, he clasped Cas on the shoulder in a show of solidarity and then looked towards Sam who nodded at him. Good. Sam understood him. It warmed Dean's heart to know that his brother could read him like a book and more than that was always willing to have his back no matter the circumstance. Yeah, they'd hit a rough patch with the demon bitch and the blood and Dean telling his little brother to pick a fucking hemisphere but after Zachariah had showed him wha the future held it showed Dean something else. Apart, the brothers were weak. Together they were stronger. It meant more than just "staying human" as he'd told Sam. It meant that their unfailing loyalty to one another was something the angels weren't counting on. It was the only play that Dean had and fuck him if they thought he'd separate his little brother from himself. Nope, they were in this together. Through and through. 

The sudden flush of emotion had Dean grinning at his brother and it brought a confused look to Sammy's face. For Sam's part, he was a little bewildered, it had been a while since he saw Dean smile like that but whilst warming, it held a bit of feral in it. Made his brother look like someone who should not be trifled with. Deranged if anything. But before he could say anything Dean was guiding Cas to the passenger seat of the still pink Impala and then motioning Sam to get in the backseat before sliding in himself. 

"Uh, Dean?"

"Not yet, Sammy. I have a plan."

Satisfied Sam sat back and let his head loll on the head rest. If Dean had a plan that's all that was needed. His brother was the best hunter he knew both for his fighting abilities but also because he was able to strategize and battle plan with the best of them. In another world, his brother would have been excellent in the military. It made Sam's heart hurt, thinking of all the lives he and Dean had been forced to give up just because they had to be in this one. Or a mechanical engineer. His brother had an uncanny ability of making stuff out of scraps, figuring out what needed to go where to make it something usable something that usually ended up becoming invaluable in the field. The only thing Sam was good for was research and occasionally playing lawyer, on the odd occasion that Dean landed himself in jail. Sam stifled a snort at the memory that came to mind. His brother screaming, "Fight the fairies!" as he was shoved somewhat forcefully into the squad car. Sam had dressed up in his best FBI suit and complete with his new briefcase that held absolutely nothing inside had traipsed down to the precinct where he made a compelling argument about the policemen manhandling a clearly disabled, not to mention, unarmed man. He'd had to bit the inside of his cheek when Dean kicked his shin at being called mentally incompetent. He'd turned his attention to him instead and told him, "Tell him about the angels you see Dean." Dean had glared at him again but started talking emphatically about his "best friend, Cas, short for Castiel, who was the angel of Thursday". Not long after, Dean had been released into the capable hands of Sam who had barely made it outside before he started cracking up. Dean had punched him in the gut and ran down the steps to meet Baby, who was parked at the entrance. 

Sam snorted and met Dean's eyes in the rearview mirror. "You alright Sammy?" "Yeah, just remembering the fairies incident." Dean scowled. "You're such a bitch." "Jerk." Sam responded, good naturedly. "That shit was hilarious as fuck." "Yeah, yeah, asshole."

A little while later Sam woke up to Dean gently shaking Cas who had apparently been sleeping. "I was merely in a meditative state, Dean." to which Dean rolled his eyes and dryly responded, "Sure, buddy." 

"Why are we here, Dean? Whose house is this?" Cas asked, looking around inquisitively. "It's Mel's, Cas. We're staying here until we figure out who the witch is. Come on, lets go inside." 

_____________

Dean was right to not have revealed his hand. Loki had gone invisible but had followed them all the way back incase the eldest Winchester come up with a plan to trap him. Feeling relieved at nothing having heard anything, he finally took his leave as the trio made their way inside Mel's house. Dean and Sam had warded the house against everything it seemed and he couldn't make his way inside anyway. Not to mention his non-date with Mel was tonight. He owed the mortal a dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that the fairy episode was during season 6, starring Soulless!Sam but I needed it to fit in here so...that's what fan fiction is for though, right? Hope you guys don't mind too much.


End file.
